ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifices, Sacrifices (Part 2)
Overview What will happen once the prophecy happens? Plot At HQ, Eric made a search party for Jake and Jared. "Thay can't do it alone. We must find them." Eric explained. "Where do you think they are?" Vincent asked. "They could be anywhere right now..." While they were talking, there was the Red Ninja spying on them from on top. Suddenly, Johnny heard a creak. Johnny looked at the ceiling, but there was nothing. The ninja had already left. Back at Jared and Jake's location, they were still waiting for Jake's Primatrix to recharge. Somehow, it took too much, so it has to be longer than 15 minutes. "Man, China is possibly 15,000,000,000 or more kilometers away!" Jared complained. "No, that's impossible. You're just making numbers out of your head!" Jake replied. "Okay, maybe..." Finally, Jake's Primatrix is fully charge and reloaded. Jake transformed into a Helosptran (Borrowed from Rocketslug) named LOL. "L-O-L!" LOL said. "Really? LOL? Isn't that an internet slang? Why would you call him that?" Jared asked Jake's choice of names. "Well, LOL shoots out laughing gas and looks funny..." LOL answered. "Okay then. Well? Let's fly then!" Jared commanded. LOL lifted Jared and they flew north. China is north, right? At some dark place, you can see a Harpie. Half-bird, half-woman. You can see The Unknown approaching her. "Tell me, if you are really an Oracle, then tell me what I am here for." The Unknown said. The Oracle, now revealed to be named Shia, looked at her mystical crystal ball. Shia then gasped when she saw what happens. Shia hesitated. "You... You're..." The Unknown grabbed her neck. The view changed (For viewer discreation). You can hear Shia's scream. Theme Song '' Jake and Jared were now in China, but not the China the tracker located. Could you blame them? China is big. Jake and Jared are both on top of a toy building. "Why so glum, Jared?" Jake asked. Jared was just sitting there. He had a frown that everyone can see... But who can see Jared's frown in a fifty stories building? Anyway, Jared sighed. "How are we going to get home after this? I know they'll come, but... You know. And how about The Unknown? It has been too easy. We know he's going to trap us." Jake thought, and thought. Then, he had an idea. "I got it! Remember that there is a Z-Force HQ in a community, of every city, in every tow, of every country, in every continent? That means, there are HQs all over this place! We just need to find the nearest one." Jake pressed some thingymajigs, and some howabalous, and finally, the nearest one was a telephone booth. Jake and Jared went to the phone booth and were... ''surprised. "How the heck is this a HQ?!" Jared said. "I don't know. But hey, don't underestimate this thing..." Jake told. Jake pushed the numbers 9999333. Jake and Jared went inside the booth, and then its ground went down. "Whoa..." Jared was speechless. Jared and Jake looked around just in case some Z-Members were there. There weren't. It was like all the members went to a restaurant and left their HQ. Jake and Jared took some of the weapons. "Hey, Jared! Look what I found!" Jake pointed at another Z-Jet. Jake and Jared went inside the 'borrowed' jet, and left a ThanK you card on the table. Finally, the China Z-Forcers entered the HQ, and found the card. "Americans..." they said. Jake looked sleepy. "Hey, dude, I think you need some sleep. I'll drive. You rest." Jared said. Jake pressed a button that makes a bed appear. Jake went there and took his rest. It only seems like seconds, but it has been two hours. Jared had woken Jake up to tell him that they are there now. "Where are we?" Jake asked, scrunching his eyes. "The Wall of China." Jared explained. Jared parked the jet, and Jake went out and looked around. Jake followed exactly where the tracker pointed out. Suddenly, an explosion went off. "What was that?!?" Jake dodged. Jake saw Hunter. "Hunter!" Jake yelled. Jake transformed into Sound Effects and scattered. One of the clones found Hunter and battled him. "So, let us chack the objectives. Ooh! I'm Hunter and I need Jake Grayson to join my army, so I must kill him!" Sound Effects, imitating Hunter. Sound Effects used his Sonic Scream that was so loud that it made Hunter fly off from the Wall of China. Sound Effects laughed. "Heh, I thought he would put up a--" Electro threatened him if he moved he will electrocute him. Jake switched to Salamander and burned Electro's hand. "Youch!" Electro yelped. "You almost burned my finger!" Salamander laughed. "Well, you should've--" Suddenly, The Unknown blasted Salamander at the back. "Oof!" Salamander fell unconcious. The Primatrix timed out, so it turned Jake back, but with his Z-Suit, so that The Unknown won't remember his identity. Jake could hear Jared's call. "Jake! Jake! Jake!" Jared called. Everything was black. "Ugh..." Jake, waking up. "Where am I?!" Jake saw that he was tied up in chains. "Primatrix, activate alien: ToughGuy!" Jake commanded. "Alien Activation accepted." the Primatrix said. Jake transformed into ToughGuy and sneaked up and sneak attack the Shadow Minions. "Now, where is the exit?" ToughGuy whispered to himself. ToughGuy opened several doors, but no exit. He even opened one to another dimension. "Okay. This is the last--" Suddenly he sees a gun pointing at his back head. "Move it, big guy." Zombozo, holding a blaster, threatened. ToughGuy put his hands on his head. "Okay, okay. Just--" ToughGuy kicked Zombozo and then hanged him up a pole. "Ha! That'll teach you to--" Suddenly, someone punched ToughGuy at the back. He fell unconcious... again. A ninja attacked him. Back at China, Jared decided to go back to HQ. Get some reinforcements, you know. After sometime, Jared landed the jet at HQ. "Jared?" everyone said. "Yeah, hey guys." Jared greeted. "Where were you?" Eric asked. "Hunting the stones." Jared explained. "Where's Jake?" Vincent asked. "This is why I came here. Jake is in trouble." "Oh no." everyone worried. Back at the lair, Jake (now back to human, and wearing his Z-Suit to keep his identity secre) is chained up to a wall with The Unknown guarding him. "Hehehe..." The Unknown laughed. "I know you wear that suit because of your identity. You also erased my memory. Well, that is quite smart. You should join me, you know." The Unknown grabbed the stone from Wall of China. "Is this what you are looking for?" The Unknown asked. The Unknown put it on Jake's chest, and somehow, it began to glow. "Aaaaah!" Jake yelled out. It was hurting him from the inside. It was burning. The Unknown then stopped. He then grabbed a circular object. The Unknown kept on showing weir gadgets he collects. "This? This is a bomb. Not just an ordinary bomb, but it is a bomb that opens a whole to another place, then it explodes. Why was it made like that? To keep it... clean." "What do you want?" Jake asked. "I have told you. You. Join me. We all know why you were chosen. You open the gates. You have the ultimate choice. Join me, and I'll teach you the secrets. Secrets that you never knew." The Unknown explained. "Never!" Jake declined the offer. "Your Primatrix. You know, it is one of the most powerful objects in the world. The prophecy told of a wielder," The Unknown hesistated. "Ah, yes. I forgot. Do not tell prophecies to the chosen. Yes, Heh. Sad, really." Suddenly, reinforcements came from the sky. "Freeze!" Samantha commanded. The team captured several bad guys. Toy Master, Zombozo, The Dentist, and Electro were seen. Micah pointed at The Unknown. "Okay, we'll--" Jared swept Micah from being shot by Hunter. "What the--?! Hunter!" Micah said. Vincent and Johnny chased Hunter. Andrei was searching for more bad guys hiding. Rachel was standing there, looking at Jake and The Unknown. She then had a headache. "Rachel?" Eric worried. Rachel's eyes glew. She was having a prophecy... in front of Jake. "Rachel, no!" Eric commanded. She didn't say anything, but instead, she made everyone see the future. It was all red, fiery. Buildings collapsed. It was like the Nether. After showing that, Jake's eyes glew, too. "Aaaaah!" Jake screamed. His eyes turned back to normal. Jake's eyes turned red. Fiery red. Jake walked towards The Unknown and battled him. Jake made a giant shield around him and The Unknown, leaving the team out of the circle. "Jake! Let us in!" Johnny told. "No. It's only me, and The Unknown." "If you won't join me, then DIE!" The Unknown yelled. The Unknown charged to Jake, but transformed into Everglade and dodged. Everglade then threw a fireball at The Unknown's back. "Gah!" The Unknown yelled. Everglade siwthced forms. He then turned into Paramount. It was never revealed how he got to unlock Paramount, but he did. "Paramount!" Paraount yelled out. Paramount then made a laser shield and sword. He slashed it to The Unknown, and it made The Unknown scream. It left a scar that is shining, like a light, shining. The Unknown tried to charge again, but Paramount slashed him, and left a scar. Paramount used the tip of his laser sword and pointed at The Unknown's face. "You shall not mess with my friends!" Paramount said. Paramount then kicked The Unknown's knee, The Unknown kneeled, and Paramount wanted to slash his sword to The Unknown's head, but he knew he can't. "Gr...." Paramount tried to stop. Jake stopped, and went back to his human form. Jake panted because it was too much for him to take. The Unknown then made a shadow-sword, and tried to slash Jake. "Jake!" the guys yelled out, but Jake was lying on the floor. When the sword was near to Jake, Jake pulled out the bomb The Unknown told about. That it sucks you to a dimension where it blows up. Jake pulled the trigger, and suddenly, a giant massive wormhole appeared at the feet of Jake and The Unknown. "Aaaaaah!" The Unknown cried out. The Unknown was the first to be sucked in. Jake was trying to get out, but he knew he can't. "Jake! Get out!" everyone said. "I can't. Guys, I'm sorry." Jake confessed. "No, it's not too late!" everyone said. Jake looked down and saw that his feet was already gone. He was slowly going into the wormhole. Jake looked at the guys and gave them a smile. He gave them his last thumbs up. Everyone grieved. Eric couldn't even make a sentence. "I-- I..." Jared kneeled down. "He's... gone..." Johnny put his blaster down and sighed. The same for the minions and henchemens of The Unknown. It felt like they couldn't move. They couldn't do anything. Some cried. Some where putting their hands on their head, like they were saying What just happened?! It started to rain. Everything was dark. Everything went black. END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov *Shia the Oracle *Chinese Z-Force Members 'Villains' *The Unknown *Shadow Minions *Zombozo *Electro *Toy Maker *The Dentist *Hunter 'Aliens Used' *LOL *Sound Effects *Salamander *ToughGuy *Everglade *Paramount Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123